The present invention relates to the packaging of integrated circuits (ICs) and more particularly to lead frames for semiconductor packages.
Conventional Quad Flat Packages (QFP) and Quad Flat No Lead (QFN) packages typically include an integrated circuit (IC) die electrically connected to a lead frame. In the case of a QFP package, leads extending from sides of the QFP package provide electrical interconnection to external devices such as, for example, a printed circuit board (PCB). In the case of a QFN package, perimeter lands on a bottom surface of such packages provide electrical connections to external devices.
With technological advances, it is desirable to increase the input/output (IO) capabilities of lead frame based packages.